


A Swimmer Fic

by Yoonchiladas



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, To cure y’all’s swimmer thirst, a better version of the original i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonchiladas/pseuds/Yoonchiladas
Summary: Kevin explains kissing, basically. Original on Tumblr @Yoontheavenger
Relationships: Son Heung-min/Kevin Wimmer
Kudos: 15





	A Swimmer Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. This is a bit longer than the original but most parts are still the same lmao. Find me on Tumblr, if you wanna see stupid things @Yoontheavenger :)

Kevin and Sonny sat on Sonny’s living room couch, watching some game on tv. 

“Kev, how do you kiss someone?” Sonny abruptly asked, looking at Kevin, who almost spit out the water he was drinking.

Kevin swallowed his water. “U-uh...well...” Kevin stuttered, shocked by the sudden question. “It’s not that complicated. You just...connect your lips softly for a few seconds.” “Seriously?” “Um, yeah. There’s different types of kisses though, like French kisses and a whole lot more.” 

Sonny made an ‘Ooo’ face and they both stayed awkwardly quiet for a few moments. Kevin looked at the tv once again, this time paying more attention to the game. When one of the teams scored, Kevin looked at Sonny to speak but Heungmin cut him off by kissing him. 

Now this...was even more unexpected than the question. Heungmin’s lips were as soft as they looked and both their lips fit together just like puzzle pieces. Kevin kissed back, smiling a bit into the kiss. They broke the kiss after a few seconds and Heungmin asked “Like that?” Kevin nodded.

“Yeah like that.”

“Can we keep practicing?” 

“As long as you like.”


End file.
